A Nurses Love
by CosmicPantera
Summary: Quick One Shot between my two favorite Bleach characters. Announcing I'm BACK! Updated with a chapter from a fan. It's a fanfiction TO a fanfiction, lol!
1. Grimmjow's Ride

Nurse Love

A One-Shot by CosmicPantera

A/N: Just a very short One-Shot between Orihime and Grimmjow, I came up with it while doing sketches of Orihime earlier and thought I'd write it down. It's also a celebration, Yay! My computer is working (for the moment) so I'm resuming work on Chapter three, which is coming along smoothly (sort of).

Enjoy, it's not real detailed but you get the story-point idea.

"Hello? You're not changing are you?" a voice asked at the purple cloth draped over the entrance to her room.

"No, come in." Orihime smiled.

Grimmjow walked in glancing around at the walls and took a seat where he normally did, on her bed, which was just a mattress on the ground.

Orihime looked forward to Grimmjow's visits, he was the only one in all of Las Noches that would come to visit her just to talk, not because of anything else.

"So, any news of… Ichigo?" she asked, sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Look, Orihime, I know I told you I'd give you updates as soon as I get them, but honestly, I haven't heard anything since the last time I talked to you." he admitted.

It was shortly after he and Ichigo had fought, and Ichigo finally won that Orihime healed him and they were both put on security watch.

"Ulquiorra…" she began.

"Look, I haven't seen Ulquiorra since last time either, trust me I'm just as anxious as you are." He said honestly.

"But for different reasons." She said, and hugged herself, looking down at her legs.

Grimmjow crawled over to her and placed his hands on her knees.

"Hey, don't worry about Ichigo… if he beat me in release mode, then he can trounce any of these Espada." Grimmjow said, attempting a smile.

"But if he meets Aizen…" Orihime said, tears welling up.

Grimmjow sighed and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sobbed into his bare chest, he felt her breath on his nipples and stifled a growl.

"_What did I say? I wasn't going to get physically involved with her, she's too innocent." _He thought.

"I think about it… I think what if we all die here… what if that's our whole lives' purpose just to die here, in this horrible place!" she cried and collapsed on the mattress, curling her knees to her stomach.

Grimmjow traced her curves with his eyes and licked his lips, shook his head and laid down beside her, pressing his body against hers and putting his arm over hers so his hand dangled only inches from her breast.

She sniffed and looked at him, with a light smile.

"You're the only nice thing about this place… you're my only friend here, I love you, Grimmjow!" she cried and turned towards him and pressed herself hard against him in a hug.

He froze and his eyes widened, she opened hers, noticed, and pulled away a bit.

"Wait, Grimmjow I didn't mean that…" she began but he put his finger to her lips.

"Yes you did, you meant every word, including the parts you didn't want to say aloud." He said and she looked away, blushing.

He moved so that half of him hovered over her and moved her so she was on her back.

"Scared yet?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No…" she whispered.

He lowered his lips a centimeter away from her lips and put one hand on her stomach.

"Now?" he whispered.

"N-no…" it was barely audible.

Her hand slipped behind his head and he leaned down to her face, grabbing her other hand in his. Their lips met, their eyes closed and their tongues engaged in fierce war with each other. Grimmjow lifted slowly out of the kiss and smiled.

"Scared now?"

"No… but…" Orihime said nervously.

"A little turned on?" he suggested shrewdly.

"I just… I want you." She whispered, eyes still closed.

"I want you too." He whispered and unbuttoned her tunic, opening it and revealing her breasts, which fell out like prisoners being released.

He put his head down to the left nipple and sucked it lightly, then began to rub in with his left hand, teasing it as his mouth devoured the right one. Replacing his mouth with his hand he turned back to the left one and flicked it repeatedly with his tongue, causing Orihime to give out a nice solid moan. He repeated this technique until he could see her wetness through the dress and slipped it off of her, gently running his claws down her stomach and legs.

"Please… Please…" she begged.

He obliged, and lowered his head to her clit, then began gently licking it. He gently rubbed his tongue against her, then flicked it vigorously, making her cry out and grab his hair with her hand.

"Just… do it, please…" she pleaded, gripping the pillow hard with her other hand.

Grimmjow slipped out of his pants and teased the entrance for a little then slowly pushed his way inside. He ignored Orihime's tears and pumped his hips until she was rocking with his movements and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"More, more…" she pleaded.

He gritted his teeth and gripped the top of the mattress, then began to pump twice as fast and much deeper, Orihime sank her nails into his shoulders and screamed as she came. Grimmjow roared as he came but still continued to thrust in and out and in and out until they both reached their second climax at the same time. Grimmjow rolled over and Orihime fell asleep sobbing with pain, regret, confusion and pleasure. The Espada buttoned his pants and left the chambers, only to be met outside by another Espada.

"That was in poor taste, Grimmjow, her boyfriend isn't dead yet." Stark said, walking after him.

"You're the one that watched it." Grimmjow said, shrugging.

"And we all heard it." Yammy said, turning the corner onto their conversation.

"Hey, she's been wanting it since I tried to help her escape… I just gave her what she wanted." Grimmjow said and closed his eyes.

"Mind if I go 'give her what she wanted'? Yammy asked and Grimmjow threw him against the wall.

"Yeah I do mind!" he yelled.

"Shh… you don't want to wake the non-virginal goddess." Stark whispered.

"Relax, Six, I was just kidding, she aint my type, way to small." Yammy said, rubbing his arm.

"No one touches her unless they want to face me… she healed me and I still owe her big for that." He said looking back at the purple curtain one last time.

"Aww… Grimmjow's in love with his nurse!" Stark said.

"Now all you have to do is explain to Lord Aizen what you chose to do to his prize." Ulquiorra said, coming out from the shadows.

"What's it to you?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm her personal guard starting in the morning, I follow her everywhere." He said.

"I'll see about that, where's Lord Aizen?" Grimmjow asked.

"Where he always is." Stark said.

"Good, I'll be back." Grimmjow said, and closed the door.

THE END.


	2. Fan Chapter

Nurse Love

Chapter 2

A second chapter to the one-shot by UlquiorraRocks!

(Forward by CosmicPantera)

Forward: Hello, my fans (?) hehe… this is a fans second chapter to my one-shot A Nurses Love. I decided it was interesting and I was going to put it up here. If you like it, Review, Review, review and the same if you hate it. Tell him why. If you truly enjoy it I'll hand the story over to him and take it off my name, and it might be continued by him.

-CosmicPantera.

A/N: Hello. I'll go by the pseudonym UlquiorraRocks! If that isn't already taken. I liked A Nurses Love (like a lot of you) and decided to write my own spin on a second chapter where the Espada discuss Grimmjow's betrayal, and an unexpected enemy arrives.

The Espada took their respective seats along the table, they were all present but for Grimmjow, whose location was currently unknown to them. Lord Aizen sat at the head of the table, assuming his usual hand-on-face sitting style.

"Espada, by now I'm sure most of you have heard of Grimmjow's traitorism." He stated and then waited patiently for a reply.

"My lord, perhaps we should consider that Grimmjow's actions were not that of traitorism but that of…" Harribel cut off as Aizen's eyes burned her.

"The fact of traitorism is not called into question here, you stupid bitch, it's what to do about it." Nnoitra snarled at her.

As Harribel made to stand, Aizen sat her with another look, then turned to the fifth Espada.

"Nnoitra, I'll remind you to remember your place in rank at these meetings." Aizen said, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Hmph this isn't about your inferiority complex… it's about what we should do about the fool." Barragan said, twitching his upper lip.

"I HAVE no inferiority complex!" Nnoitra cried and stood up dramatically grasping his zanpaktou.

As he drew it a hand pushed him on the table and he looked to find Ulquiorra Cifer standing over him, grasping his arm with little to no effort.

"You want to control yourself, Nnoitra Jiruga, Lord Aizen has no patience for ants like you." Ulquiorra said.

"Not that anyone cares, but I think we should let him go on with it… no punishment." Starrk said, his eyes slowly closing.

"Haha, I agree with Coyote, let Six have a run at her again!" Yammy roared, pounding the table with his fist.

"What? NO! We should kill him, let me do it, Master Aizen, and get this bastard to let me go!" Nnoitra yelled.

"Nnoitra, you should learn your place. Ulquiorra, release him, he needs to go." Aizen said, closing his eyes.

The fifth Espada stood over the others, looking mutinous.

"Fuck you all, I'll go kill him myself." He snarled and performed a sonido.

The others sat in quiet shock, looking at Aizen.

"Espada, please go back to your quarters… I will deal with the traitor… traitor_s._" He said.

The Espada left silently until the door to the hall was closed.

"What do you think, Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked.

"Only fools would insult lord Aizen like that… I think we will soon have a new fifth Espada." Ulquiorra shrugged.

"I hate that bastard." Harribel snarled, turning off to her stairs.

"Ooh… this week has all kinds of drama, doesn't it?" Stark said, yawning.

"Eh, it's all just bullshit… maybe we'll get a crack at both of them." Yammy roared with laughter again.

Avoiding this, Harribel descended to her tower, sending her three fraccion away. She stripped off her zanpaktou and placed it on the side of her bed, then laid down and looked at the ceiling.

"I wondered if you were disarm, It was a good call." Nnoitra's voice called.

She grabbed immediately for her blade but it was gone.

Nnoitra stood at the end of her bed, twirling his Santa Teresa in the air. He brought in down on Harribel's shoulder, tearing it in two, she gave a cry and leapt up but Nnoitra kicked her back on the bed, spilling blood all over the place.

"Nnoitra, you bastard!" Harribel grunted and fired a cero at her former ally, who knocked it away with her own Zanpaktou, which shattered.

"N…NO!" Harribel cried as Nnoitra's free hand found her breast and his spider-like fingers shoved into the wound in her shoulder.

"I'm going to fuck you, bitch, until you scream. I'll use your blood for lubricant, so don't die too quickly!" he laughed maliciously and sliced open her lower stomach, spilling blood all over the area.

Harribel screamed. She screamed as he gripped her wound, tore at her nipples with his teeth and screamed when he rammed his proportionate manhood into her small, tight, virgin hole. There was blood, there was a lot of blood. Nnoitra kept on riding her until her dead body disappeared in a wisp.

"Take that, you weak cunt." He spat and put back on his blood-stained pants.

"Now, for that Orihime whore." He muttered and ascended the stairs.

A/N: It is a lot darker than its predecessor of course, and much grittier. I hope you like the new take on it though. Tell me what you think. I also want to point out that there may be mistakes with the plotline and the manga, like Nnoitra's presence in Las Noches after Ichigo and Grimmjow's fight. I request that you suspend disbelief and pass over these.

Any advice would be helpful, thank you.


End file.
